My Way
by Wave bye-bye
Summary: Major what-ifage. A MWPP story. A new character comes to Hogwarts and changes things for Lily and the Marauders. In a kind of indirect way it is how James and Lily got together.
1. Faire Les Conaissances

This story is a major product of my constant "what-if"ing. It started with 'what if there was a "the girl that lived" as well as the boy?'; I know now, after reading book 5 that this is impossible, but then, in the Harry Potter craving filled months (years) before book 5 came out, when I first formatted the idea, it made sense, or could make sense with a little stretch of the imagination. My thoughts then went further, to why this girl would be at Godric's Hollow the night Voldemort came, and who she was exactly, who her parents were. This lead to a lot more what-ifing and a heck of a lot more daydreaming when I was supposed to be concentrating on Math class, believe me, it was almost always math class. Slowly I laid out a story, a VERY long-winded story, about this girl, and more importantly about her parents. And here is the product. But before I start I would like to say that I know none of this could ever happened and that I have taken a great number of liberties with the Harry Potter story in general, but you know, oh well, whats fanfiction for anyway? Ok so here goes. (and sorry for the rather tediously lengthy intro, I couldn't help myself.)  
  
Chapter One; in which we faire les connaissances  
  
The beat of the music swelled and the movements of the dancers on the floor of the London club became faster and more pronounced. Standing near the wall, a girl watched the dancers enviously, her head bobbing, her toes tapping, and her shoulders swaying. It was obvious, quite obvious, that this girl yearned to dance.   
  
She turned to another girl standing next to her, "Danielle, puis-je danser, s'il te plait?" She begged in her native tongue of French, Can I dance, please?  
  
Her friend, Danielle, was apparently not as eager to dance as she was. She watched the dancers stone-faced, glancing at her watch every five minutes. "Si tu veux," she said, her voice flat, if you want, "Mais tu danseras seule parce-que je ne danserai pas dans cet endroit." But you will dance alone, because I will not dance in this place.  
  
Her friend laughed, understandably not the reaction that Danielle had expected. "Tu le deteste parce-que il est anglais!" her friend said, you hate it because it its English!  
  
Danielle shrugged, "Je ne danserai pas!" she insisted.  
  
Her friend sighed wearily "Je demanderai une chanson, une chanson française, et danserai et alors nous pouvons rentrer à l'hôtel d'accord? " I will request a song, a French song, and dance and then we can go back to the hotel ok?  
  
Danielle hesitated a moment, "Tu promets?" she asked, You promise?  
  
"Oui, Je promets," her friend assured her.  
  
Danielle reluctantly nodded.  
  
A grin broke out on her friend's face, "Merci!' she cried and made her way toward the DJ's booth. The booth was on the other side of the club, on a slightly raised platform. The girl sidled her way over, being careful not to bump into anyone with a drink. Reaching the DJ, she stood on her tip toes, her head bobbing slightly over the booth's wall.  
  
The DJ looked up, noticing her only after a moment. She smiled and waved at him. The DJ quickly took off his large head phones, "Hey," he said, grinning at her.  
  
"Do you have any French songs," the girl asked him, only the slightest hint of an accent on her voice.  
  
"Yeah sure," he said. She quickly found a song that suited her and thanked him and started to pull away, when the DJ, stopped her. "Hey wait," he said, a flirtatious smile lighting his face, "Whats your name?"  
  
"Christiana Dupont," she told him flashing him a dimple, and disappeared into the crowd.   
  
Across the room near to the doorway two teenage boys stood, one was extremely handsome with black hair falling nonchalantly into his eyes. He was tall and slightly lanky, but very very attractive. The other one had messy dark brown hair and was slightly less tall then his friend. He wore glasses and was also very handsome. They both scanned the room, looking around.   
  
"I don't think that they are here yet," the one with glasses said, but he had already lost his friend's attention.  
  
"James," he said his eyes on the other side of the club, "Look over there, at that girl."   
  
James follow his friend's, Sirius' eyes, "Which one?" he asked.  
  
"The absolutely gorgeous blonde one near the wall over there," Sirius told him.  
  
James caught sight of her, "Oh." They both watched her as she talked to her friend. She had long blonde hair that ended on her lower back. She was tallish and willowy and very, very pretty. Even from across the club, the young men were astounded by her beauty, and they were not the only ones. All around her guys were giving her appraising looks, but the girl was oblivious to them. She left her friend and started siddling her way around the club. Sirius and James watched as she talked to the DJ and then joined the dancers on the floor. Sirius immediately went into action.  
  
"I'm going to ask her to dance," he told James and plunged into the dancing crowd, searching for the girl. The music momentarily stopped, making it easier for Sirius to make his way through the dancers, but a song quickly came on, some weird French one with a good beat that Sirius had never heard before. After a few more moments of searching he found her.  
  
  
  
go on, go on, I can't upload it all at once! (I don't know why, but it is really pissing me off) 


	2. We Dance

For some reason it won't let me upload all of chapter one at once  
  
Chapter 1.5; in which we dance  
  
Christiana was quite enjoying herself. She danced by herself, as she had no wish to deal with a partner, besides, no one else danced the way she did, which was a little on the wild side. Just as she was thinking this though, some guy starting dancing close next to her.   
  
Looking up Christiana saw a guy, around her own age looking at her, "Hey," he said. Christiana inwardly sighed, even though this guy was amazingly cute, it still did not hide the fact that, he was quite frankly unwanted. Christiana momentarily smiled at him, then danced away from him, but he was not easily shaken off. He followed her, "Do you want to dance with me?" he asked her.   
  
Desperate times call for desperate measures, Christiana thought as she rolled her eyes, time to put on the act. "Eh, je suis desolé, mais, I…. no … speak English," she said her voice heavily accented.  
  
Still this guy was not deterred, "Oh! Uh," he stumbled, "Vous er… veux danser avec moi? " he asked.   
  
Christiana sighed aloud, despite his horrible French his intent was still understandable and she found that she could not, nicely, refuse him now. She shrugged, and said "Oh! Eh, Oui, bien sur," and they started dancing.   
  
  
  
Christiana instantly realized that it definitely had not been a mistake to accept his offer. His style of dancing was similar to hers, if not more wild. She actually quite enjoyed dancing with him and noticeably he did with her. He looked up at her, impressed; and she at him, the same expression on her face. They laughed and danced even more crazily so that soon a crowd circled around them to watch their movements. Sadly the song ended and, both of them sweating stopped and stared at each other smiling. Sirius grabbed her hand and pulled her through the crowd towards the bar.  
  
"Je m'appelle Sirius," he told her leaning against the bar.  
  
"I'm Christiana," Christiana said.  
  
"Um… tu voudrais une.... une..." Christiana smirked; he didn't seem to notice she had spoken in English, "Tu voudrais une poisson?"  
  
Christiana laughed, and he smiled at her curiously, "No thanks," she said amusedly, "I don't think they sell fish here."  
  
"Oh no, I meant boisson…..hey!" Sirius' expression changed, "I thought you couldn't speak English!"  
  
Christiana shrugged, "I thought you wouldn't be such a good dancer," she told him. "It's my anti-unwanted attention devise."  
  
Sirius laughed good-naturedly and was about to say something when another guy came up and slapped him on the back. He had glasses and messy dark brown hair, "Good going man," he said, "The center of attention once more."  
  
Sirius smiled at his friend, "This is James," he told Christiana, "C'est Christiana," he told James, "She's French."   
  
"Ah oui," James said, in the hokiest French accent he could muster, and took her hand and kissed it, "Enchanté ma belle femme."  
  
Christiana cracked a dimple, unimpressed, "Charmed I'm sure," she said in her best English accent.   
  
"The guys are here," James said to Sirius. Sirius turned to see three more of his closest friends. He introduced them to Christiana pointing to each one as he spoke their names, "That's Remus, that's Paul, and the short one is Peter."  
  
Peter rolled his eyes, "That's me, the short one," he said sarcastically. The others laughed, but Sirius ignored him. "Guys this is Christiana."  
  
Christiana smiled cordially and said hello, slightly intimidated. She was greeted by "Hi" "Nice dancing out there" and "Please to meet you"  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes at that last one, "Honestly Paul, do you always have to be so polite?"  
  
"Sorry Sir, it's in my blood," Paul said.  
  
"S'in my blood too, but you don't see me walking around being polite all the time do you?" Sirius grumbled.   
  
Just then Christiana felt a sharp poke at her back. She turned and saw Danielle behind her. She immediately felt a little guilty, having forgotten all about her friend. "Oh," she said surprised, "This is Danielle," she said briefly to the guys, and then turned back to Danielle. "Veux-tu aller à l'hôtel?"  
  
Danielle looked at the guys then back at Christiana, "Oui, s'il te plait."  
  
Christiana shrugged, "D'accord," she turned back to Sirius and co., "Danielle is France-sick. I promised her we could go back to the hotel after I danced a dance, so….. it was very nice to meet you all, but I have to go now."  
  
"What!" Sirius cried, "We need to dance again!"  
  
Christiana shrugged again, "I'm sorry, but I'm promised," she said, "It was really great dancing with you," she told him, "Bye!" she waved and followed Danielle towards the doorway.   
  
"Wait!" Sirius caught up and walked next to her, dodging people and dancers, as he went. "How long are you staying in London?" he asked.  
  
"I leave the morning after tomorrow for school," Christiana told him.   
  
"Well will you be here tomorrow then?" Sirius asked her.   
  
"I don't know," Christiana said honestly, "Maybe." She said as she and Danielle retrieved there bags from the checkout counter, "I'll see you around," she told him and kissed him on both cheeks then left the club.   
  
Sirius returned to his friend crestfallen.   
  
"Aw chip up Sirius," Paul said, "There are lots of pretty girls here. Find another one to dance with."  
  
"It won't be the same," Sirius said dejectedly, "She was French and a really good dancer"  
  
"If you call that type of dancing good," Peter said.  
  
"Shut up, Peter," Sirius snapped.  
  
"Come on, Sirius," James said, "Lets go find some girls to dance with."  
  
"I think I'll stay here." Sirius said.  
  
"Oh come on Sirius! Don't be such a baby," Remus said.  
  
"I don't see you dancing," Sirius retorted.  
  
"I don't dance."  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, if you are sure you aren't coming, I'm going," James said, "Paul?"  
  
Paul shrugged and said sure. It wasn't long before the two found girls to dance with. And it wasn't much longer before Sirius joined them.  
  
Ok please bear with me, this may not seem like a very interesting story, or one that makes any kind of sense, but just stick with it, it will straighten out (I hope). And ok ok I know, the poisson vs. boisson thing has been done about five BILLION times, but, I don't know, it just fit. And please excuse my French, I doubt if it is all correct, I think that in further chapters I will just have to type it in English, and just have you assume they are speaking in French, because having to translate is too much of a hassle, and besides it is summer, not French class. 


	3. GoodBye Danielle

Ok this is going to be a REALLY short chapter, but that's just the way it worked out. P.S. I have no idea about how people got from England to France before the chunnel, well actually I know nothing about the ferry they probably took, so I am assuming it is from London.  
  
Chapter Two; in which we say good bye to Danielle  
  
The next day Christiana dragged Danielle though one final day of sight-seeing in London.   
  
"Come on," Christiana groaned as she tugged Danielle on the line in front of the Tower of London.  
  
"I don't understand why you are dragging me through this," said Danielle, "All I want to do is go home! There is a ferry with my name on it right in the water."   
  
"You'll be thankful later on," Christiana told her, "It's educational."  
  
"Educational my derriere," Danielle muttered, "I should have taken the ferry to France this morning and be on a train to Paris right now," she sighed.  
  
"Really," Christiana laughed, "England isn't that bad."  
  
"Yes, yes it is"  
  
"You just say that because you don't speak English." Christiana told her.   
  
"Exactly!" Daniel went on her mood changing, "You know, you can come back to Beauxbatons anytime you want, you don't have to stay the whole year."   
  
Christiana smiled gratefully, "Thanks for the concern, but I have resolved to stay the entire year. If I like it I may come back next year too."  
  
Danielle looked doubtful. "I don't see how anyone could enjoy going to a school called Hogwarts." She shuddered.   
  
Christina laughed, "It can't be that horrible, even if it does have an ugly name, besides this will give me a chance to perfect my English."  
  
"Your English is already perfect," Danielle told her, "That's why the choose you to come."  
  
She shrugged, "I'll get to meet new people."  
  
"And just what is wrong with the people at Beauxbatons?" Danielle asked.  
  
Christiana groaned and laughed, "You know what I mean!" she said, "Now let's go!" she said and pulled Danielle into the Tower.   
  
Seeing Danielle off later that day was harder then Christiana had expected. Danielle had been her little island in London. Now she was all alone in a big city that didn't speak her native language. Sure, she would only be alone in the hotel for one night, but still, Christiana felt lonely without her friend. She started to have second thoughts about attending Hogwarts. Why, oh why had she accepted when her headmistress had asked her if she would like to be on exchange student at Hogwarts? What if she didn't make any friends, and what if she was far behind the English students in her classes, what if everyone hated her because she was French? Try as hard as she might, Christiana was unable to banish these thoughts from her mind, and she went to bed early for a very restless sleep.  
  
Oh yes the exchange student card. It is overdone, I admit that, but it the only way I can make the story work, and be interesting (however slightly) at the same time. I shall try to update soon. 


End file.
